


Open Mouth

by dragonndoggod



Series: trapped by dogs [33]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Yonekuni seems to embarrass them both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonekuni has a way of opening his mouth and just sticking his foot into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Open Mouth

“I can’t believe you said that, Yonekuni.”

A heavy sigh, though the corners of his lips twitched in a smile as Yonekuni tried to defend himself against his accusations. Really, it wasn’t that he was upset. More like he was shocked. And a little pleased, not that he would admit that to Yonekuni. Walking quietly with his partner, one who rarely shared his feelings, Shirou couldn’t help but feel on top of the world.

“Well, it’s true you know.”

Glancing out of the corner of his eye at the faint blush that dusted Yonekuni’s cheeks, he couldn’t help but agreeing. Chuckling under his breath, looking around to make sure that the coast was clear, he reached out. Just as the streetlights flickered one down the quiet street, he took Yonekuni’s hand in his. Fingers curling around longer ones and while the blond stiffened at the almost intimate touch, he didn’t pull away.

“You know, I could have said almost the same thing to your brother. But I doubt Kunimasa would want to know that about you.” He smiled at the shocked look that passed across the heavyweight’s face.

“If anything, its for you to know that I love what you do with your tongue,” he blushed at his own words. The tightening around his hand and the sudden pulling as Yonekuni looked ahead, in a hurry to head home.

All Shirou could do was try to keep up as the blond pulled towards their home.


	2. Insert foot

The silence between the two brothers seemed strained to those who didn’t know them. But to those who did, it was easy to see the corners of lips twitch in a smile that wanted to break through. Yonekuni knew that his younger brother was holding back the urge to laugh after he let something else about Shirou slip.

“I-I can’t believe you said that, Yonekuni.” His brother said as he tried to smother a laugh while taking a sip of his drink.

A shocked expression, causing the nekomata to break out laughing before patting his shoulder. “I’d be careful what you say, Yonekuni.” His tone changed to that of warning, looking past his shoulder to what was behind him. He didn’t have look behind him to know what or who, in this case, Kunimasa stared at.

The lingering feeling, stiffening the hair on his arms and the faint call to his soul had him looking over his shoulder. Freezing in place, the look that gray eyes held had him turning his attention away. Shoulders shaking, the gasping sound of his name. Turning his head, tears pooling in his lover’s eyes had his chest aching and reaching out, pulling the heavyweight canine into his arms.

He didn’t catch the smile Shirou shot Kunimasa from Yonekuni’s shoulder, only closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms tighter around Shirou as he apologized. He didn’t catch the shake of his brother’s head nor the smirk the heavyweight cat wore as he left the two alone.


End file.
